CDC-RFA-DP-16-001 Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) Component D ? Family History of Breast and Ovarian Cancer Mississippi State Department of Health (MSDH) Health Services - Office of Health Data and Research Project Summary The purpose of the Mississippi Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (MS PRAMS) is to improve the health outcomes of mothers and infants by surveying a select number of women who have given birth in the state of Mississippi. Using confidential surveys of women who have had a recent birth, MS PRAMS monitors selected maternal experiences and behaviors that occur before, during, and shortly after pregnancy that may have affected the health of their baby. With this information, the program seeks to discover reasons for poor birth outcomes such as infant mortality and maternal morbidity. For the five year project period, MS PRAMS will focus on MS's Maternal and Child Health (MCH) priorities and family history of breast and ovarian cancer enhanced activities. In order to meet MCH priorities and meet the surveillance needs of MSDH cancer programs and initiatives, the MS PRAMS aims to continue to collect high quality population-based data on maternal behaviors and experiences before, during and after pregnancy via Phase VIII questionnaire with additional family history of cancer questions; to conduct data analyses to increase understanding of maternal behaviors, experiences, and identify those with cancer risk; understanding the relationship of such factors to health outcomes; to translate results of MS PRAMS data analysis into useable information for policy and planning development and for monitoring and evaluation of maternal and child health programs; and to build state capacity for collecting, analyzing, and translating data to address relevant maternal and infant health issues. MS PRAMS program use the PRAMS Integrated Data Collection System (PIDS) for collecting data in mail and telephone phase of the project. The activities associated with this particular aim will remain the same. Meeting these objectives will implement strategies and activities that align with MCH priorities and promote the healthy development of MCH populations.